


Bathtime Blues

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Partial Nudity, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna has an accident in the bath; so who is there to rescue her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime Blues

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story except maybe the bubble bath

It started as a typical day really, a bit of civil unrest, chased by people with pointy sticks, imprisoned in a creepy dungeon, pulled in front of a maniacal leader, a bit of Doctor babble, and then home in time for tea. Yeah, very typical now she thought about it. She just wished that dungeon hadn’t been so, well, creepy. It had been full of gunk-squirting creepy-crawlies that had no sense of politeness; they hadn’t kept their gunkiness to themselves at all! As she looked down at herself, she could see the evidence all over herself. It didn’t help that she could see the evidence all over the Doctor too.

Yep, it was a definite; they needed a shower. 

Not together! No, no, no, no! Where had that thought come from? No, separate showers in their separate en suite bathrooms. All very civilised, thank you very much!

 

So they had gone their separate ways, promising to meet up for dinner in the kitchen in an hour’s time. Donna would normally have opted for a refreshing shower but her body was aching to be soaked in some lovely bubbles smelling of lavender and jasmine.

The TARDIS had very kindly provided her with the most gorgeous smelling bubble bath she had ever had. It was intoxicating and invigorating at the same time. It also provided the most wonderful bubbles. Donna thanked the TARDIS, and lay there quite happily building bubble landscapes and the bubble equivalent of snowmen. That was until she noticed something odd about the hot tap as it kept dipping forward, as if the mounting was dodgy. 

Donna sat up to inspect the base of the tap, but it seemed perfectly fine. “What’s going on, old girl?” Donna asked the TARDIS, but there was no answering hum, so she assumed she was imagining it. She lay back down again, but the tap dipped further forward, threatening to fall in to the water. Donna sighed angrily and used her big toe to push the tap back into position. There was a weird sort of cracking sound and then the tap sat stock-still. ‘Good’ thought Donna, ‘I’ve sorted the blighter out!’ And she went to pull her foot back down.

Only her foot didn’t come down. Her toe stayed stuck. 

Donna pulled on her toe and let out a yelp of pain! What the hell was going on? She tried to sit up to investigate her toe but she slipped before she could grab the edge of the bath, disappearing under the suds, then emerging again in a spluttering coughing fit. That would look good on her death certificate, wouldn’t it, death by killer tap! ‘I’m not having this’ thought Donna, as she tried to wrench her toe away from the offending tap. 

The resultant scream underlined the fact that she had almost ripped the top of her toe off. She could have cried with the pain. In fact she did, loud sobs that she hoped were hidden within the walls of her bathroom. Now how the heck was she going to get out of this one?

 

The Doctor had finished showering and was gelling his hair when he felt the alarm signal from the TARDIS. She was telling him that Donna had had some sort of accident when he heard the first yelp of pain and an awful lot of splashing about. He had just put on his dressing gown when he heard the second painful scream, and he rushed into Donna’s bedroom, knocking on her bathroom door.

“Donna! Donna, are you all right? Can I come in?” But the only sound he heard in reply was loud sobbing. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the handle of the bathroom door and stepped in.

There was an immediate shriek of, “What the hell are you doing?!” Followed by a flurry of hands as Donna desperately tried to cover her modesty.

The Doctor put one hand over his eyes and held the other one out in what he hoped was a placating manner. “I heard screams! Are you hurt? What happened?” He tried not to look but unfortunately there were gaps between his fingers that he had no control over.

“My toe! I’ve hurt my toe! It’s stuck in the tap.” She tried not to cry, but the relief of possible rescue was too much. “Can you… can you pass me that towel behind you?”

“Oh, right. Hang on.” He fumbled behind him and grabbed the first piece of towelling that he felt. He turned his head towards the wall and held the towel out in approximately her direction. There was more sloshing about in the bath behind him and a wet hand tore the towel from his grasp.

“Thank you! You can look now,” Donna told him after she had desperately tried to make the small towel cover the visible part of her body poking up above the bubbles. The trouble with hiding her modesty was that although the towel did cover those parts, it quickly became soaked through and merely clung to every contour; emphasising every part possible, leaving very little to the imagination. Fortunately, Donna didn’t think about his aspect. She was glad that the cavalry had arrived.

The Doctor turned back towards the bath and Donna, and did a very good job of hiding his immediate shock. There was a problem to be solved, and he would allow that problem to distract him from the vision in front of him. Well, that’s what he told himself. “What have you done, Donna?”

“What does it look like?! I’ve joined the Grenadier Guards!” she retorted.

He tried again. “Why did you do that? Get stuck?”

“I thought I’d try the tap out as a fashion accessory! It was an accident, okay!” She huffed at him.

“How did it happen?” He got out the brainy specs from his dressing gown pocket and examined the toe and tap.

“It leapt out and bit me! I was stopping the tap falling in the water,” she eventually explained.

“Why would the tap fall in the water?”

“I don’t know! Try asking it!” She glared at him. “It started to fall and I used my toe to push it back.”

“Why did you use your toe?” he asked.

“’Cos for some reason I don’t have an adjustable spanner on me and I can’t for the life of me think why!”

His eyes flicked over her body as if he was searching for said adjustable spanner, and Donna felt her whole body blush.

He noticed the sudden strawberry flush to her skin. It went very well with the creamy complexion normally there. He brought his hand to the back of his neck as he felt the warmth of the bathroom start to overwhelm him. The dusky pink of the towel draped over her matched the strawberry flush perfectly, and he quickly pushed away a fantasy before it had a chance to fully form in his head. “Have you got any body lotion in here?” he asked instead.

Her jaw dropped. “Bit of a weird time to worry about the condition of your skin, Spaceman, isn’t it?”

“No! No, I mean… I could use body lotion to try and eek your toe out.” He had his hands wrapped around her foot unconsciously rubbing his thumb up and down the insole of her foot. 

It tickled. She squirmed and let out another small yelp when her foot jerked and her toe stayed put.

“There should be some on the shelf above the sink.” She grimaced slightly. “The bottle with Hand Lotion written in large letters.”

“All right! No need to get sarky!”

“Well, it hurts and you’re being stupid,” she snapped back.

He glared back at her but thought better of saying anything for now. He pulled down the bottle of lotion and started to smooth the lotion up and around her toe. 

In any other circumstances, she would have found it erotic, but she was distracted away from such thoughts; almost totally distracted but bits broke through. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop a groan. 

“Am I hurting you?” he tentatively asked.

She shook her head. “No. Not really. Is it working?”

“Dunno. Let’s try… No, sorry.” The toe didn’t budge. “I could try fiddling with the pressure in the pipe via the overflow?”

There was a faint wave of a hand. “Do whatever it takes. I don’t want to still be in here next Tuesday.”

“Why? Got an important appointment then?” he wondered.

She smiled. “No, you prawn! I mean I don’t want to be like this any longer than I have to!”

He smiled at her and surveyed the overflow pipe before starting to take his dressing gown off, revealing his naked chest and the towel wrapped around his waist.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Donna exclaimed. “Why are you undressing?”

“I’m taking my dressing gown off. What does it look like I’m doing? You don’t want me to get wet sleeves do you?” he quizzed her.

“I couldn’t care less about your sleeves, Sunshine! It’s the lack of…” She waved vaguely at his body. “...cover I’m worried about!”

A frown appeared. “You’re worried I’m not insured? What the heck has that got to do with this? Are you planning on suing me or something?”

“No, dumbo! I mean… you’re almost naked!”

He looked down. “Oh, so I am. Is that a problem?”

“It is from where I’m sitting… I mean lying.” She suddenly became very conscious that she was lying naked, very naked, near someone else who was almost... naked. “Why aren’t you wearing more?”

Daft woman! “I’d just got out of the shower and I heard you scream. Would you rather I got completely dressed in future?”

“So you’re planning on this happening again, are you?” 

“Of course I’m not! Why would I want to…?” His voice trailed off as his eyes dropped to her towel.

“How are you going to do it?” she asked.

“Do what?! Oh, the pressure thing… I thought…” And he looked hastily around the bathroom for a suitable tool. “Is there a sink plunger in here?”

“You know, when I laid out the stuff I needed to have a bath, a sink plunger never crossed my mind! I’ll put one on my birthday list, shall I?” she wondered sarcastically.

If he had been looking at her face he would have thrown her a glare, but he was busy looking at her legs and answered with a distracted, “Yeah.”

“What! Are you pushing your luck?” she threatened him.

“No. I was just wondering… Oh yes!” He grabbed the flannel from the side of the bath and lunged into the water with it.

“Oi! Get your skinny butt out of my face! I can think of better sights I’d rather see!” she complained loudly.

“Are you sure about that? I’m one of a kind me!” He grinned at her.

“Yeah, I’m beginning to realise that, thanks!” she remarked.

He made what some might class as an obscene gesture between her legs, using the flannel and his hand to apply and change the pressure within the pipe. 

Donna had a very up-close-and-personal view of the Doctor’s bottom as he pumped the water pipe. Fortunately, his bottom was still wrapped in a skimpy towel, but Donna could appreciate the tone of his masculine legs. And she desperately tried not to think about his bottom moving up and down in an almost Chippendale fashion. All that was missing was the bow tie and the white cuffs.

Without realising it, Donna’s hand drifted out and touched the Doctor’s leg. He squeaked in surprise; and her toe chose that moment to dislodge itself from the tap.

They looked into each other’s eyes with a great deal of trepidation and guilt. Each then looked away as they blushed furiously. It was as if it were a competition in who could be embarrassed the most. It would be easier if they pretended that it hadn’t happened.

“Well… I’d better… Now you’re free… do you want me to check you over?... Erm… I’ll go get dressed… See you…” The Doctor grabbed his dressing gown and bolted for the door.

Donna sat in the bath in stunned silence. How on earth was she going to be able to face him now? She was grateful to see that the TARDIS had replaced her towel with a clean, dry one on the radiator. She gave the TARDIS a ‘thank you’ pat and climbed out of the bath, standing a little awkwardly on her sore toe.

The voice of the Doctor from the other side of the bathroom door made her jump. “Are you alright, Donna?”

“Yeah! Just a bit sore round the toe,” she answered back.

“Would you like me to…?”

“Would you like me to tell my granddad about this?” she interrupted.

“Good grief! No!”

“Well then! There’s your answer!” she replied, and heard him chuckle as he walked away.

She looked at the offending tap and a thought struck her. Had the TARDIS done that on purpose? What was she playing at? It looked like things could get a bit more complicated round here.

 

She entered the console room some time later and saw some abandoned cups of tea lying about. “Are those cups ever likely to make it back to the kitchen in my lifetime?”

“May be,” came the reply. Not quite the one she had been hoping for.

“If they don’t I may be forced to kill you,” she playfully threatened.

“Oh, I’d like to see you try,” he smirked.

“Oh, I will, mate! Don’t you worry!” Donna promised.

He chuckled. 

Good, they were back to normal.

“Erm… Donna… would you like to… that’s if you’ve nothing better to do… maybe do something together later?” he stammered, though he was having problems looking at her. 

Bugger! It looked like things weren’t back to normal after all.


End file.
